Era Imposible
by AwanBlack
Summary: Oneshoot. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja. Draco y Hermione. La acción transcurre en el mismo día y esta escrito en primera persona desde el punto de vista de los dos personajes. Espero que os guste. Dejarme cualquier tipo de crítica.


**ERA IMPOSIBLE…**

Lentamente bajo la mirada, y casi sin darse cuenta, estaba mirándole de reojo. Él la vio. Sonrió y se sonrojó. Intentó seguir atendiendo al profesor, pero no podía. Él la estaba mirando. Lo sabía, notaba su fría mirada. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo.

Él, había sido él. Su mirada. Una mirada que le había hecho sentirse sin respiración. Le robaba el oxigeno. Él la odiaba, y ella lo sabía. Por un segundo cerro los ojos. Los veía a los dos, felices. Era imposible. Imposible en el mundo en el que vivían. Imposible con una guerra apunto de estallar. Imposible siendo cada uno de un bando diferente. Imposible, si, pero a la vez posible. Lentamente abrió los ojos y sonrió. El timbre marcó el final de la clase. Guardó sus cosas en su mochila. Ya se había marchado. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Se dio la vuelta. Sus dos mejores amigos la llamaban.

- Bueno Hermione – dijo un chico pelirrojo, el más próximo a ella - ¿me dejarás los apuntes verdad?

- No creo que pueda dejarte mucho Ron – dijo un chico moreno con gafas – creo que después de siete años la hemos contagiado algo. Se ha pasado toda la hora sin hacer nada.

- Un día es un día chicos – dijo la castaña – me voy a la biblioteca. Harry, Ron, nos vemos en la Sala Común – y se marchó. Sabía que estaría allí.

* * *

Seguía sin comprender. No comprendía nada. Un momento¿ella había mirado? Incluso, no, imposible, creía haberla visto sonreír. Se quedó mirándola un rato. No comprendía porque ella. Era todo lo que odiaba, o al menos, todo lo que le habían enseñado a odiar. ¿Qué fue lo que le llamo la atención? Su valentía. Su fuerza. Su sabiduría. Su mirada. Su sonrisa. Ella. Era diferente, se había dado cuenta desde el primer día que la vio. Se dio cuenta la primera vez que la vio en el tren. 

Ella chocó contra él y le derramó por encima un zumo de calabaza estropeando su túnica nueva. Él furioso por lo que había hecho no paro de gritar y amenazar a la chica, pero ella al contrario de lo que hacía todo el mundo, le planto cara. Le miro directamente a los ojos. Era la primera persona, a excepción de sus padres, que lo hacía. No supo que decir y entonces la dejó marchar. Esa misma noche sus destinos se separaron para siempre. A cada uno le tocó en una casa diferente. Con amistades diferentes. Ideas diferentes. Sangres diferentes. Nunca tendrían un futuro juntos. Poco a poco se fue odiando a sí mismo por se incapaz de rebelarse contra lo que le habían impuesto, y ese odio propio lo pagaba con ella.

Recogió sus cosas. El timbre sonó y salió de la clase. Iba a la biblioteca, sabía que ella iría allí. Con un poco de suerte podría provocar alguna disputa. Eso sería lo más cerca que podría estar de ella. Bajo las escaleras. Giró a la derecha por un pasillo y volvió a bajar unas escaleras. Entró en la biblioteca y fue directo a su sitio, un sitio estratégico, un sitio desde e l cual la podía observar sin que ella se diera cuenta, o al menos no fuera muy descarado. Se preparó. Sacó unos pergaminos, su tintero y su pluma, y espero. Espero pacientemente hasta que apreció ella. Siempre tan elegante, con su gracia propia. Saludó a la bibliotecaria con una sonrisa. Siempre tan educada. Se sentó en su sitio preferido. Junto a las grandes ventanas de la biblioteca, que daban a los hermosos jardines, y al mismo tiempo junto a unas grandes estanterías de roble que contenían enormes tomos de sabiduría.

Una vez sentada inició su ritual, un ritual, que él ya se había aprendido. Colocó su mochila frente a ella. Primero sacó su agenda y anotó algo, probablemente las tareas que se disponía ha hacer en el tiempo que estaría; cuidadosamente dobló la esquina de la hoja en la que hacía unos segundo había anotado algo. Cerró la agenda y la dejó apartada por unos segundos al lado de la mochila, para que no la molestara. Después, cuidadosamente sacó el libro de la asignatura que se disponía a estudiar, en esta ocasión Historia de la Magia, había estado distraída durante toda la hora. Abrió el libro por la lección que habían estudiado. Sacó de su mochila dos rollos de pergaminos, los cuales dejo junto a la agenda, y por último, sacó el tintero con su respectiva pluma. Una vez terminado su ritual se cercioró de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Sonrió. Estaba todo en su lugar. Entonces desplegó el pergamino y se puso a escribir, probablemente la lección.

Draco sonrió, entonces él, comenzó con su ritual, bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña. Ya tenía todo dispuesto en su mesa. Los pergaminos, el tintero y la pluma. Desplegó el pergamino, y sonrió. Al principio Hermione no podía creer que aquel chico fuera capaz de sonreír, pero con el paso del tiempo había descubierto que cada vez que desplegaba un pergamino en la biblioteca sonreía. En seguida comenzó con su trabajo. Un trabajo perfecto. Los trazos brotaban de él como el agua de un manantial. No pensaba lo que hacía, pero sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Dejaba que la pluma guiará a su pluma. Cada pocos segundos levantaba la vista del pergamino y mirada al frente.

* * *

¿Qué miraría? Era algo en la dirección en la que ella se encontraba, pero no sabía exactamente el que. En muchas ocasiones había fantaseado con la simple idea de que él le mirara a ella. Era imposible. Cada uno siguió con su trabajo, pero ese día sucedió algo al margen de lo corriente. Entraron en la biblioteca precipitadamente Crabbe y Goyle, perturbando aquel apacible ambiente. Draco levantó la vista de su pergamino, el cual plegó inmediatamente al verlos allí. Le susurraron algo al oído, y precipitadamente guardo todo en su mochila. Salió apresuradamente, provocando que la bibliotecaria no dejara de fruncir el ceño en el resto de la mañana. 

La chica terminó su trabajo. Sonrió. Volvió a iniciar su ritual para guardar las cosas. Al salir de la biblioteca, inició su camino, el camino que hacía todos los días de vuelta a la Sala Común desde hacia casi siete años, pero entonces, algo la llamo la atención. Un pergamino tirado en el suelo. Hubiera pasado de largo si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que era el pergamino que tan apresuradamente había guardado Draco hacia un rato. Lo cogió con curiosidad. Lo desplegó, entonces no pudo evitar ahogar un pequeño grito. Se llevó la mano a la boca. Era imposible. No podía ser cierto. Era un dibujo. Un retrato de ella. De ella en la biblioteca. Debía de haberle costado horas hacerlo. Era precioso. Hermione jamás había soñado con algo así. De pronto notó como le temblaban las rodillas. Se sentó en las escaleras mientras respiraba aceleradamente. Notó como los ojos se le empezaban a humedecer. Cogió el pergamino y lo apretó junto a su pecho. Subió corriendo hasta el baño de las chicas, sabía que ahí nadie la molestaría. Miró el dibujo y lloró. No sabía si lloraba de felicidad, de miedo, de pena, de odio, de amor, o de todo lo a vez. No sabía que significaba aquello. ¿Por qué Malfoy había dibujado eso¿Por qué la había dibujado a ella? Cerró los ojos, y con el pergamino junto a ella se quedó dormida.

Se despertó con el ruido de su estómago. Miró su reloj. Ya había pasado la hora de la Comida. Salió del cubículo en el que se había encerrado. Y con los ojos enrojecidos subió a la lechuzería. Había decidido que iba ha hacer. Plegó el pergamino cuidadosamente. Sacó un trozo de pergamino y su pluma aún húmeda y escribió una breve nota.

_¿Qué significa esto Malfoy? Se que es tuyo. Hermione Granger._

Entonces seleccionó a la lechuza más elegante de todas las que allí había. Era una lechuza grande, de porte elegante, de un color pardusco. Se encontraba tranquilamente encima de todas, vigilando. Le recordó a Malfoy. Ató el mensaje a la lechuza y la dejo que volara. Vio como se perdía entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Se quedó unos segundo observando aquella imagen. De pronto volvió a la realidad, pero quería seguir en su mundo soñado. No iría a la Sala Común, iría a otro sitio mejor.

* * *

Llegó a su dormitorio. Dejó la mochila sobre la cama. Aquellos dos inútiles no sabían hacer nada sin él. Se tumbó en su cama. Era tan perfecta. Estaba enamorado de ella aunque le costara reconocerlo. La quería desde el primer día, y siempre lo haría. Alguien llamó a su puerta. Serían de nuevo esos dos inútiles. No hizo caso, pero seguían insistiendo. De mal humor se levanto de su cama y fue hacía la puerta. La abrió y se encontró con Pansy Parkinson, la cual, le saludo con beso. No un beso tierno, ni fugaz, no, un beso apasionado, un beso que atrapó a Malfoy.

- Pansy aparta – dijo Draco empujándola de su lado.

- Draco, no se que te pasa. Antes te gustaba.

- Nunca me ha gustado.

- No te creo – dijo la chica elevando su insoportable tono de voz. Entonces le miro fijamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa y una mirada seductora se sentó junto a él – no decías eso la otra noche – y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

Era cierto que Draco y Pansy pasaban algunas noches juntos, pero eso no significaba que la quisiese. Nunca se había tomado en serio lo que hubiera entre ellos dos. Ella, simplemente era una distracción, un pasatiempo. Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Entonces la miro, y cerro por un segundo los ojos. Se imagino que era Hermione, que era Hermione la que se estaba acercando a él para besarle, que era Hermione la que le tocaba con pasión. Entonces, se dejo llevar, por que ya no era Pansy la que estaba con él, era Hermione. La agarró de las muñecas y la apoyó contra la pared con violencia. No podía parar.

Pero algo le sacó de su fantasía en la que Hermione era presa de su juego. Era una lechuza. Una lechuza majestuosa. De un color pardusco. Le recordó al color del pelo de Hermione. Entonces se apartó de Pansy. La miro. Se odiaba por lo que había hecho. Miró con odio a Pansy por seducirlo. La odiaba. Odiaba a aquella chica.

- Vete – ordeno Malfoy. Pansy conocía muy bien aquel tono de voz. Se colocó la blusa y el pelo y se fue. Draco se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la lechuza, y abrió el mensaje.

Tardo un poco en comprender lo que era. Era el dibujo que estaba haciendo de Hermione, lo que no sabía era como había llegado a manos del que le enviara la carta, y mucho menos como sabía que él era el autor del dibujo. Entonces abrió la nota. Su mundo se paró. Su corazón dejo de latir por un segundo. Era de Hermione. Lentamente se sentó en el borde de su cama. El corazón comenzó a latirle cada vez más rápido. Cogió la nota y el dibujo. Salió corriendo de su habitación y de la Sala Común de su casa. Sabía donde estaría. Sabía cual era su lugar preferido. La había visto cientos de veces allí. Salió a los jardines del colegio. Corrió todo lo que pudo. Notaba que se quedaba sin aire, y que tanto como los pulmones y su corazón le asfixiaban. No podía parar de correr. Atravesó unos arbustos, sin tener el cuidado suficiente para no dañarse. Su perfecta túnica se rajó por varios sitios. Su siempre perfecto pelo se despeino. Sus brazos y su cara se arañaron. Pero esa vez no habría nadie que le detuviera. Se había decidido. De pronto la vio. Sentada. Observando todo lo que la rodeaba.

* * *

Hermione llegó a su rincón preferido de todo el colegio. Se trataba de un árbol. Un sauce llorón. Escondido en las lindes del Bosque Prohibido y el Lago. Era difícil llegar hasta allí, pero merecía la pena. Las vistas eran espectaculares. De pronto se sobresalto. Había escuchado un ruido, presto atención, aunque era poco probable, podía tratarse de un centauro. Se levantó y se giró con la varita en la mano, lista para atacar. Su corazón se detuvo. Era él. Draco Malfoy. El chico del que estaba enamorada desde el primer día que le vio. El chico con el que tantas veces había soñado. El chico con el que deseba estar pero que sabía que era imposible. Se fijo que llevaba algo en la mano. Dos papeles. Uno era el dibujo, y el otro su nota. Le temblaban las piernas, pero resistió. Su respiración era agitada. Malfoy estaba parado, quieto mirándola. De pronto avanzó lentamente hacia ella. Hermione se quedó paralizada, presa de los nervios, no del miedo. Pero aún así resistió lo suficiente como para mantenerle la mirada.

- Siempre supe que eras especial – dijo casi en un susurro Draco. A Hermione la recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué significa el dibujo Draco? – pregunto Hermione con un sobreesfuerzo.

No recibió ninguna respuesta. Él simplemente la miraba con esos ojos fríos, heladores. De pronto se acercó más a ella. Podía notar su respiración junto a ella. Notaba su corazón acelerado. No sabía exactamente que iba a pasar, pero se mantuvo firme en su lugar, sin moverse. De pronto, sin apenas esperárselo, la acarició la cara. Otro escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione. Lentamente Hermione elevó su mirada para poder seguir mirándole a los ojos, y entonces, entonces sucedió. Él la beso. Al principio fue un beso tímido, delicado, poco a poco los sentimientos fueron surgiendo, y se dejaron llevar por la pasión, entrelazando sus lenguas, respirando agitadamente, pero a la vez. Tras varios arrebatos de pasión se fueron separando lentamente, con caricias y tiernos besos. Finalmente quedaron ambos mirándose. Permanecieron así unos largos minutos. Disfrutando de lo que había ocurrido.

- Te Quiero – dijo Draco.

- Yo también te quiero Draco.

- Es imposible.

- Era imposible – y entonces se volvieron a sumergir en otro beso, un cálido beso, el beso de un león y una serpiente.

**Espero que les guste. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, pero hoy estaba inspirada, todo tenía lógica en mi cabeza, y tratado de expresarlo tal cual lo sentía. Por favor hacerme todas las críticas que creáis necesarias. Siempre vuestra. **

**AwaN**


End file.
